The Ocarina of Time How it Came to Be
by IceCake
Summary: Every wonder how the Ocarina of time came to be? LEARN, FOO!


The Royal Family, as long as anyone can remember, passed down an ocarina. But what was this ocarina, how did it become?

It was silent there, as it normally was. Most went to the Temple of Time, very few trooped all the way Water Temple. Even if they did, they were only Zoras. Who else?  
The Sage sat down on one of the few ledges that was not submerged. She was a Zora, specifically the Zoran princess. Every Zora princess became the Sage of Water when they came of age,  
though she had the nasty feeling sometimes that this would be forgotten, the Element Temples abandoned, with horrid creatures pushing the Sages away from the Spirit's cries.  
Now she heard footsteps; why would there be visitors today? After all, on top of the solitude of the Temple, it was raining today, raining hard. Thunder cracked across all of Hyrule, it seemed, with bolts of lightning eveywhere. Even Zoras could not swim in storms.

Oh well... She had better greet them... She got to her feet. "Hello-"

She stopped abruptly. What she saw in front of her was... Horrible. What was it? It looked like a Hylian, just like one... But at the same time it didn't. He looked exactly the elven creatures some of the other Sages were, but... Different. It wasn't how he looked; it was the sheer feeling of deformity that surrounded him.

His eyes were pinpricks of glowing red light, his very body seemed to be made of shadows. Shocks of jet black hair fell into his eyes. He glared at the princess, causing her to back away. She fumbled for the sharpened boomerang that rested in the leather pouch slung around her shoulders, the symbolic weapon of the Zoras. The... Person just laughed and rose his hand.  
A shadowy sphere surrounded the pouch and dropped it into the water. The princess wanted to dive in after it but was frozen with fear. "Who-who are you?" She asked, more bravely than she felt. 

Once again a laugh sounded from the... Person. "I am an inverted version of the hero whom, exactly one thousand years from now, will travel through time using a mystical blade in a pitiful attempt to save this land of Hyrule, which will by that time be scattered with monsters, darkness personified. Of course you do not know what a monster is, but then everyone will know, and merely the mention of one will strike fear into their hearts. As will the mention of a certain name-Ganondorf. He will be one of the mysterious race known as Gerudo,  
who due to a curse will have only one king born every one hundred years. He will not only become the king of Gerudo, but the King of Darkness as well. His mother shall die and a witch who has the power to split into two will become his stepmother. As for me, I will join him, and wait here for the hero to come. I will destroy him. I shall grow stronger and stronger,  
and finally overcome Ganondorf himself. Under my reign Hyrule will topple. Yes, I know all these things, Sage... Already I have more power than you can dream of. Now... If what you meant was my name... Just call me Dark Link." The stupefied Zora just stood there for a few moments unable to analyze what had just been stated, though it was as crystal clear as the the shimmering waters of Lake Hylia itself. This was insane, not true, it couldn't happen, she thought.He was bluffing... Yet so-called Dark Link was just standing there, staring her down. He did not seem nervous, apprehensive... Just normal.

"You're lying." She said simply, although not believing her own words. Something deep down stirred, ensuring the Zora that Dark Link was not lying, that if she did not intervene, Hyrule would topple.

The being laughed again. "Sage, you have no clue how truthful I am being right now. There is no hope. The best thing for you to do right now is flee, return to your little cave-village.  
I will take charge of the Temple. Don't worry, it will not fall into... Disuse." Beneath his shadowish mask he grinned evilly.

Her courage was returning, flooding back to her as though she had just sunken into a hot spring.

"NO. Do you think I would give up this precious place, abandon what I have sworn to do, shame my people just so that a disgrace to all existence can have his dream home?" She laughed in his face.

Dark Link clenched his shadow-woven fists in fury. "Sage. Do not anger me, if you know what is good for your people." 

"Try and stop me."

"LEAVE AND DO NOT RETURN."

"Make me."

Dark Link roared in anger and drew a sword made of shadows. The princess snatched it from him and pointed it at his throat. "Go now."

Dark Link swore under his breath. "Do not think you are safe, little Zora. I will return soon... Keep on your guard, though it will do you no good." He cackled and headed for the entrance of the Temple.

---------------------------------------

The Sages held a meeting in the Chamber of Sages that evening.

"This.. Is unreal. There's no way an inverted version of a hero could come there..." , said the Sage of Fire, a sturdy, somewhat stubborn Goron.

"Whatever occured, be it a misunderstanding or not, is a very troubling event." ,stated the Sage of Spirits, a powerful Gerudo. She gestured at the Sage of Time with her Gerudo scythe. "She will be the judge of exactly what happened."

"... This was not a misunderstanding. It happened, every moment of it. The Sage of Water made no exaggeration." The Sage of Time looked up at her companions.  
"Something must be done."

"What about this?" Asked the Sage of Forests. She held up a small ocarina made of turqoise.

The Fire Sage scoffed. "A flute?" He grabbed the ocarina in his bulky Goron hand. "What's so special about it?"

"She has a point. We could perhaps charm it... It would do things like summon storms, warp to places... Mystical. The possibilities are endless."

"Let's get started then.", said the Sage of Shadows, relieved that a solution had been found.

And so, charm the Ocarina they did... They bestowed it, most of all, with the power to travel through time... It became known as the Ocarina of Time, and that is how the Ocarina of Time came to be.

-------------------------------------------

WHEW, that's a lot of typing. Review, please. PWEEZE? 


End file.
